


Reminiscor

by starlitteas



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, If you think this is a ship fic i am going to kill you personally, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitteas/pseuds/starlitteas
Summary: Euden reminisces on his past.(Trans! Ace! Euden, Trans! Zethia fic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Reminiscor

Euden opened his eyes, sitting upon his bed in the middle of the night, staring out of his balcony window. He sighed a heavy breath before getting up from his bed to open the balcony window, feeling the wind blowing as he stood there.

He closed his eyes to reminisce about the past.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, he looked back on himself when Alberia was still Alberia- when his family still got along and there was no conflict to worry about. There he saw a boy and a girl- a pair of twins.

Euden found himself wondering how would people react if the twins weren't what they seemed.

"Ah… sis…" The boy spoke. "Will… Will you promise to protect me?" The girl turned to the boy. "Of course!" She replied. "I'm your older sister after all. Why wouldn't I protect you?"

A smile came upon Euden's face upon remembering this event. It was some of the happiest times of his life. Instinctively, Euden found himself following the pair as they went around the castle.

They were smiling and having fun the whole time, even some of their older siblings joined in. They were such a happy family before it all went down to ruins. _Such happy times those were,_ Euden thought. _If only we could have stayed like that._

* * *

The next memory would take place some few years later. There Euden was, watching the pair of twins before him yet again. The boy seemed to have spoken something to the girl, but Euden was unable to hear it. “What is it?” The girl asked. “There’s… I need to tell you something…” The boy began.

“... I… I don’t feel comfortable.”

The girl looked at him, confused even. “W… What do you mean by ‘uncomfortable’ exactly?” She questioned. “I… I just… I don’t feel like a boy,” He said. “I… I think… I-I think I’m-”

The girl placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, Euden noticed the boy had a look of fear on his face- an emotion he remembers all too well. “It’s okay,” She replied. 

“I… I actually feel the same way.”

The boy’s fear suddenly turned into happiness, as tears began to fall from his face. “How are we to hide it?” He asked. “I’m sure everyone will still love us,” She spoke. “I don’t even think we’ll need to hide it.”

The boy smiled before he spoke yet again. “So… With that out of the way, wouldn’t we need to have a new name?” The older twin turned to the younger. “I… I think I’ll be ‘Zethia’, for now on. What about you?”

“... ‘Euden’,” He replied. “From now on… We are ‘Zethia’ and ‘Euden’.”

* * *

The next years were filled with a happy acceptance. They first told King Aurelius, their father, then their siblings were next. While some weren’t as quick to accept as others, they slowly came to accept it over time, whether it was begrudgingly or not.

Sadly for Euden, it wouldn’t be very long until he had another challenge to overcome.

“There will be a day where one will fall for someone,” Zethia commented. “I can’t wait for that day for me. I hope it can be like one out of a fairy tale.” It was one of those days, it seemed. Euden, for a very long time, would hear of the talks about love, not just from Zethia, but even from some of his other siblings.

Yet despite all of the talk… Why didn’t he feel the same?

After everything that happened before, why didn’t he feel these feelings? There was never a person that had captivated his heart, no heartbeats out of nowhere, not a thought about another person- nothing. 

_Aren’t I supposed to love someone that way? Isn’t it normal to experience love?_ He wondered. _If it is normal, why hasn't it happened to me yet?_ The thoughts often consumed most of Euden’s days, but he did everything to push it to the back of his mind. 

____

__

It was a shame he did a very good job of hiding his pain.

* * *

Euden opened his eyes again, seeing the breaks of sunlight breaking through the night as the wind still blew by, softly as ever. Euden sighed, a face of relief on his face, as he looked up towards the breaking dawn.

No matter how many times he’d reminisce about the past, he would still see the pair of twins. Even when thinking of the young pair, Euden couldn’t help himself, but smile, remembering they were behind.

“No matter what happens…” Euden spoke. “I am me- and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm sick at the time of writing this note, but I'm happy how this came out  
> This will probably be the last thing I write this year, so see y'all in 2020


End file.
